Replaced
by agroxneko
Summary: River is getting closer to the crew and Simon feels replaced. Simon’s P.O.V. Please review


Disclaimer: Don't own firefly, or any characters, especially Kaylee and River. And Jayne. Tear…

Summary: River is getting closer to the crew and Simon feels replaced. Simon's P.O.V

* * *

**Replaced**

She's fading away from me. Or at least it feels like that. She doesn't even throw up on my bed after the medication anymore. I always wanted them to get closer to River so she can feel at home, even loved by people other than myself, but I didn't want them to take her away from me. She's my sister.

First Kaylee was her friend. I guessed that, I mean River would playfully take her stuff and Kaylee would try to get it from her, it was becoming more and more natural in their time spent together. They would play games and she would look at River's drawings. She would even tell her how to repair ships, what were the best tools to use, how and which way to place them, and when they needed to be changed for more suitable ones. Then, out of all odds, Jayne became her friend. Now his time with her wasn't like Kaylee's, or anyone else's for that matter. They would play games, but they were combat games. He would also show River his guns and tell her stories about the time he used them and got them. And she would listen.

Then Wash and Zoe. Wash and River would hang out with each other and he would tell her how to pilot a ship like Serenity the best, easiest, fastest, and coolest way. He would even let her fly a little more. Zoe, well, Zoe I'm not exactly sure. She would talk to River about her personal life and also show her and tell her on what she can improve on for combat, though it's usually little things, only rarely are they big things. After all, she already knows how to fight great, and shoot, which I can't.

The captain's her favorite though. He would teach her how to command a ship and tell her how great and talented she was at it. He sometimes even lets her command everyone for a few minutes when he's gone. And while she would be spending time with everyone else I would be in my room or in the medical area wishing she would spend time with me. When someone's hurt she would go with them to the medical area and reassure them that everything would be alright while I treat them.

Like last week, Jayne got hurt pretty bad, and River stayed with him when I was treating him and when visiting hours were open, she would be the first to be with him. I just stayed there and watched them talking about anything on their mind, at least Jayne did, and River listen and replied in short answers.

Here I am wishing that things would be like before, when she would want to stay by me the most and let me care for her. I wish that everything was like before when we were first onboard Serenity, where she would spend time with me only, I really wish those days.

"Can ya get a move on?" I turned my head to see Wash looking at me with one raised eyebrow and his arms folded. I looked down to see his foot tapping. I could tell he was seriously alone. "Uh, earth to Simon?" He said waving a hand in front of my face. I stepped back and to the side.

"U-um, yeah, sure, go ahead." I said. Wash nodded and walked by me and to his and his wife's room. I sighed and stayed in the same place for a while. Then I walked over to my room and lied down on my bed. I actually fell asleep, and it was for once a good sleep, that was, until someone lightly shook me away. I opened my eyes slowly, first blurry but they soon became focused. I looked up to see a familiar face, and one I missed.

"River? W-what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up on the bed.

"Wash said you've been acting strange." She said.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." River looked at me so intensely that I though she was reading my mind or something.

"No, your not. I know your not. What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing! Really, you don't have to worry." I said, but she still didn't listen to me. She then sat next to me crossed legged with her arms crossed and turned her head towards me.

"Really, what's wrong?" I just looked away, and didn't say anything, hoping she would go away if I stayed like that, but no luck at all. "You feel replaced? Because I'm spending more time with everyone else?" She asked. She obviously read my mind, how else could she be that right. I kept my head away, I didn't want to look at her, not now. I suddenly felt hand go on either side of my face and lightly move it. My head turned to face River's and she looked into my eyes sadly. "You're my brother, I can never replace you, with anybody," River then let go of my face and rested her head against my shoulder with her arms wrapped around me. "I love you. Simon, how about we do something special tomorrow, just the two of us." I smiled and hugged.

"Fine by me." I could feel her smile, and it made me feel warm inside. I know now that River never forgot about me, no matter how much time she spends with people. I'm her brother after all, and, we're here for each other and always will be. No one can replace me in her life, and know she has a special place, just for me.

**The end. Please review.  
**


End file.
